plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongfu World - Day 12
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 12 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= Pre-existed: Seven |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Four |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 11 |after = Kongfu World - Day 13}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *Gong Zombies can be a threat if not paid attention and not destroyed quickly, as it can summon more Suicide Bomber Zombies, unless the player uses plants with freezing effects. *The new Torch Monk Zombies can destroy plants instantly within contact. The player can treat this as an another version of Torch Kongfu Zombie. *Qigong Zombies' infamous plant-pulling ability would not be hard to counter with the help of Radish. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = 3x spawns at C9R1, C9R3, and C9R5. |zombie5 = 3 1 2 4 5 2 4 |note5 = First flag. |zombie6 = 2 2 4 5 1 5 4 |note6 = 2x spawns at C9R1 and C9R5. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 1 5 1 3 5 |note7 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C6R3 and C7R5. |zombie8 = |note8 = 2x spawns at C9R1 and C9R3. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. }} Strategies *Start normally. Defeat the first zombies with Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces. *Plant attacking plants to attack the zombies. Plants with cold attacks are recommended as they can disable Suicide Bomber Zombies' and Torch Monk Zombies' ability instantly. *Use defensive plants if needed to protect your plants, especially from Qigong Zombies. *Use Plant Food in case of emergency. Gallery NewKFW12M.png|Level menu NewKFW12G1.png NewKFW12G2.png|Final wave NewKFW12R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 12 (Ep.98)|By |-| Hard mode= Pre-existed: Seven |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Four |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 11 |after = Kongfu World - Day 13}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *Level 2 or above plants are recommended. There are not many dangerous threats in this level, so this should not be hard. *Beware of the threats in this level as mentioned in Easy mode. Strategies *Upgrading your plants to Level 2 or obtaining powerful attack plants is strongly recommended. After that, do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, and you should win. **It is recommended to bring plants with freezing effects to take down the threats easily. Gallery NewKFW12HG1.png NewKFW12HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW12HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 12 (Ep.98)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags